Big Brother is watching you
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Akashi rencontre la famille de Furihata. Que de surprises. / AkaFuri.


**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Akashi rencontre la famille de Furihata. Que de surprises.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello !

Ceci est un cadeau pour Moira ! Joyeux anniversaire, encore une fois. x3 Bon cette année, ce n'est pas du tout de la même ampleur que l'année dernière, tu le remarqueras. xD J'espère que ça te plaira quand même, vu la qualité du truc ahem *sort*

J'avais envie de parler un peu du frère de Furi, étant donné que c'est un grand frère et qu'Akashi est, dira-t-on... un futur gendre/beau-frère particulier ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>One-shot :<span>**** Big Brother is watching you**

Lorsqu'Akashi se dressa devant la famille de Furihata, il fut à peine surpris de sentir l'aura plus que méfiante de Shingo, le grand frère de son petit ami. Bien que les parents soient très gentils et accueillants, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'aîné de la famille et il voyait clairement que les choses n'iraient pas très bien entre eux.

Kouki était nerveux à l'idée de lui présenter sa famille, mais avec un peu d'insistance et de quelques mots rassurants, Akashi parvint à rencontrer les Furihata deux semaines après sa demande initiale. Cela lui tenait à cœur de faire la connaissance de la famille de son compagnon, car elle serait sa famille également, et il se devait de la traiter comme telle. Les rencontrer le plus tôt possible s'avérait la meilleure des solutions, et _Akashi n'avait jamais tort_. Cela se prouva encore une fois avec ce simple regard qu'il échangea avec Shingo, même si Kouki parut ne pas se rendre compte de la tension entre les deux hommes.

— Tu es le bienvenu chez nous, Akashi-kun, déclara affectueusement la mère de Furihata, Ai. J'espère que Kouki ne te cause pas trop de soucis !

Furihata hésita entre soupirer de désespoir et baisser la tête avec une extrême gêne colorant ses joues. Akashi offrit un sourire à la femme devant lui, charmant et respectueux.

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Kouki n'est absolument pas un fardeau pour moi.

— Ahaha, tant mieux dans ce cas ! se réjouit le père de Furihata, Kenshin. Allez, venez les enfants, passons à table.

Furihata prit la main d'Akashi et le conduisit au salon, derrière ses parents et devant son frère – lequel ne lésinait pas sur les lasers qu'il lançait avec ses yeux.

Le déjeuner passa dans la plus grand sérénité et entente possibles. Akashi apprit que la personnalité de Kouki se rapprochait plus de celle de sa mère, tandis qu'il ressemblait physiquement plus à son père. Il trouva la conversation très facile d'accès, et fut agréablement surpris en apprenant que Kenshin jouait au shogi – bien qu'il ne soit apparemment pas _« un expert jouant aussi bien que toi »._ Cela faisait un an qu'il sortait avec Furihata, de ce fait il avait ressenti une immense joie en voyant que son petit ami parlait régulièrement de lui à ses parents. Ai avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une bonne mère, aimante et attentionnée – Akashi y retrouva un peu sa propre mère. Les discussions étaient plaisantes.

Shingo n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas et s'était contenté de surveiller – car Akashi le ressentait ainsi, _surveillé_ – son petit frère et l'invité. Akashi l'ignorait, puisque le plus âgé des deux ne semblait pas enclin à engager une quelconque conversation avec lui ; de plus il ne voudrait pas créer des conflits dès la première visite chez les parents de Furihata.

Kouki quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents, certainement heureux de voir que toute sa famille partageait un tel moment ensemble. Akashi avouait qu'il serait très probablement dans le même état si son père montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour son petit ami, chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

— Puisque nous avons fini de manger, nous pourrions aller en ville ? proposa Ai. C'est l'occasion pour mieux te connaître, Akashi-kun.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répliqua Akashi.

— Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée aussi ! ajouta Furihata.

Akashi s'attendait presque à ce que Shingo disparaisse dans le fond de la maison, mais il se prépara à sortir en même temps qu'eux et fut prêt en un rien de temps. Akashi profita de ce moment pour l'observer davantage, remarquant qu'il était plus petit que Furihata et ressemblait physiquement à sa mère – c'est-à-dire des traits plutôt fins –, mais possédait les yeux de son père, droits et confiants. Cela créait un contraste assez particulier pour être honnête, mais s'il avait une personnalité plutôt froid et colérique comme l'imaginait Akashi, cela collerait parfaitement à son physique – cependant les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, et la curiosité d'Akashi ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait.

Les cinq réunis, ils se dirigèrent en ville avec en tête du shopping, tout simplement. Ai désirait acheter de la nouvelle vaisselle, et elle en profitait pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine, tout en faisant bien attention aux goûts d'Akashi. Ce dernier trouvait cela plutôt agréable de faire une sortie aussi banale qu'en ville, accompagné de la famille chaleureuse de son petit ami – lorsqu'ils sortaient que tous les deux il tentait de plaire à Furihata du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis que là, cela s'avérait un peu nouveau pour lui.

Il trouvait amusant et intéressant le fait que toute une famille se regroupe autour d'un set de vaisselle afin de savoir si le produit conviendrait à leurs besoins, et si cela s'harmoniserait avec ce qu'ils possédaient déjà – Shingo avait même ouvert la bouche. Ils débattaient gentiment et calmement, sur un sujet assez léger, et il jugea qu'il pouvait bien donner son avis puisqu'il avait également vu l'état et la couleur des assiettes et bols actuellement utilisés.

— La vaisselle blanche avec des motifs bleus me paraît convenir parfaitement à ce que vous possédez, suggéra-t-il.

Ai regarda Akashi, alterna entre la vaisselle blanche et la vaisselle marron, et finit par adresser un sourire radieux à son invité.

— La réponse me semble très logique, merci beaucoup Akashi-kun, déclara-t-elle.

Furihata lui sourit également, et Akashi se sentit esquisser une expression similaire. Les petits plaisirs de la vie étaient, disait-on, ce qui constituait le bonheur, et peut-être que finalement c'était de ça dont il avait réellement besoin – une vie paisible et sans événement abracadabrants.

Au moment où Furihata prit sa main pour l'emmener dans la rubrique des magazines, il entendit Shingo murmurer quelque chose et cela le frustra quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu entendre. A tous les coups il s'agissait d'une plainte à son égard, et Akashi désirerait que tout problème soit réglé dès maintenant afin que cela ne dérape pas dans le futur. Il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec le cher grand frère à la fin de la journée.

Ainsi il passa une agréable après-midi en compagnie de son petit ami et des parents de ce dernier, bien qu'ils n'aient principalement que fait un tour de magasins sans acheter énormément de choses. Ai avait insisté à offrir à Akashi un pull qu'elle trouvait élégant et qui seyait parfaitement au jeune homme – simple, fin, rouge aux bordures dorées –, même si elle se doutait qu'il pouvait très bien se procurer des vêtements de meilleure qualité. Toutefois le geste le toucha, et Kouki semblait beaucoup aimer également, alors il accepta le cadeau avec un sourire.

— Tu devrais porter du rouge plus souvent, Sei ! s'exclama Kouki.

— Ca te va bien, effectivement, renchérit Kenshin. Sûrement à cause de la couleur de tes cheveux.

— J'évite en général de porter des couleurs aussi voyantes justement à cause de mes cheveux, indiqua Akashi, légèrement amusé. Mais si vous dîtes que cela ne gêne pas mon apparence, je peux peut-être reconsidérer.

Après l'épisode du pull, Akashi découvrit que Kenshin vouait un culte à tout ce qui s'apparentait aux bateaux – que ce soit maquettes, documentaires ou livres – lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un magasin vendant des articles de pêche. Cela lui avait fait rappeler qu'il devait changer les mâtures du petit bateau qu'il possédait avant sa prochaine session de pêche, et Akashi se souviendrait de ces détails pour un futur cadeau. C'était plutôt rafraîchissant de voir un homme adulte devenir tout aussi excité qu'un enfant devant une montagne de jouets, et même Ai paraissait un peu amusée. Il put même entamer une discussion sur ces magnifiques bâtisses avec Kenshin, dont le visage rayonna à la simple idée de partager sa passion.

Mais lorsque Kouki désira acheter le tout nouvel album de l'un de ses groupes de musique préférés, Akashi se proposa instantanément de le payer pour lui. Shingo fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son petit frère, et fixa intensément la silhouette d'Akashi se diriger vers la caisse avec le CD en question. Ses parents ne semblaient pas perturbés pour un sou par cette action, au contraire même.

Shingo soupira et secoua la tête, suivant le reste de la troupe vers la station de métro.

* * *

><p>Akashi ne put rester à dîner car il devait prendre le train pour Kyoto, mais il promit de revenir bientôt, ce qui rassura et plut à Kenshin et Ai. Ces derniers le laissèrent avec Furihata au pas de la porte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.<p>

— Merci pour tout aujourd'hui, déclara Akashi.

— Non, merci à toi ! rit Furihata. Je suis vraiment content que mes parents t'apprécient, et ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais.

— Effectivement, c'est une bonne chose que l'on parte sur ces bases. Néanmoins, ton frère ne semble pas beaucoup me porter dans son cœur.

— Nii-san ? Mais non, c'est tout le contraire, il t'aime bien, tu sais !

Le sentiment de surprise et d'incompréhension se lut perceptiblement sur le visage d'Akashi, aussi Furihata ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement rare de voir un Akashi ébranlé !

— Il n'a pas arrêté de me dévisager et de me surveiller, souligna Akashi.

— Il est comme ça, expliqua Furihata. Il veut te parler, d'ailleurs.

Kouki déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et rentra dans la maison, laissant sa place à Shingo qui se posta devant Akashi, droit et les bras croisés. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient réellement face, Akashi put juger pleinement la prestance de Shingo, car malgré le fait qu'il soit petit – certainement un mètre soixante-dix, pas plus –, il dégageait une aura qui montrait bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

— Bon Akashi, t'es le premier petit ami de Kouki et je dois avouer que j'étais pas trop convaincu au début, lança Shingo de but-en-blanc.

Akashi ne dit rien, attendant patiemment la suite de son discours. Cela promettait d'être passionnant.

— Je veux dire, t'es pratiquement aussi riche qu'un ministre, t'as des obligations importantes et t'as reçu une éducation exemplaire. Notre famille est juste banale et normale.

Akashi ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais c'étaient ces différences qui rendaient leur relation intéressante et palpitante. Il ne se serait probablement jamais intéressé à Kouki s'ils avaient fait partie du même milieu, ou si leurs personnalités s'étaient avérées similaires.

— Kouki s'attache super vite aux gens qu'il aime, tu sais ? continua Shingo. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ca se voit qu'il t'aime vraiment, et d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu ressens la même chose.

Akashi hocha la tête, préparant mentalement la réponse pour contrer la phrase typique des familles protectrices concernant la sensibilité de la personne aimée, aussi il ne s'attendit absolument pas à ce que Shingo lui tapote l'épaule avec un énorme sourire et une énergie insoupçonnée.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Akashi ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. T'es vraiment un type bien, et d'après tout ce que Kouki m'a dit, je peux que me réjouir à l'idée que tu seras avec lui toute ta vie ! Parce que t'es pas le genre à quitter tes partenaires, hein ?

Le sourire radieux de Shingo se transforma soudainement en un sourire menaçant, mais Akashi ne s'en préoccupa pas et se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Je ne compte pas m'en aller de sitôt, déclara-t-il. Je remercie votre famille pour m'avoir accepté aussi vite.

— Oh tu sais, on pouvait que t'accepter ! J'avais juste besoin de m'assurer que t'étais aussi génial que Kouki le disait.

Akashi comprenait mieux les regards insistants, mais Shingo aurait pu éviter de le regarder comme s'il allait l'assassiner au moindre faux pas. Néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire et tendit sa main. Shingo l'observa un moment, un peu surpris, puis la saisit et sourit.

— A une prochaine alors, Akashi.

— Oui, je reviendrai.

Akashi monta dans le taxi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de contentement. Il sortit son portable et composa habilement un message à Furihata, se sentant apaisé et satisfait.

_« Ta famille est très chaleureuse et accueillante. J'ai été ravi de faire leur connaissance. »_

Il ne mentait absolument pas, cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que les trois membres de la famille Furihata ne s'opposaient pas à leur relation.

La réponse de Kouki arriva presque instantanément.

_« Ils sont très gentils et eux aussi ont été contents de te voir ! Ma mère a déjà hâte de te revoir. Rentre bien ! »_

Akashi rit doucement et envoya un autre SMS, avant de se laisser bercer par les oscillations du véhicule.

* * *

><p>— Verdict, c'est pas un sale type.<p>

— Ah. On s'est inquiétés pour rien alors.

— Papa, t'avais eu l'air de l'apprécier dès que tu l'as vu.

— Il s'y connaît en bateau !

— Qu'il s'y connaisse ou pas change rien ! J'avoue que s'il s'était montré arrogant, je l'aurais un peu menacé.

Kouki arqua un sourcil, et soupira lentement.

— Nii-san, tu n'es pas capable de former une phrase un tant soit peu intimidante. Et tu as arrêté de te méfier de lui dès que j'ai dit qu'il faisait de l'équitation il y a trois semaines.

— C'est faux, Kouki !

Ai pouffa de rire et admira la nouvelle collection de vaisselle dans le placard. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

><p>Tel père, tel fils. :3 Voili voilou, je n'ai pas écrit d'angst. 8D<p> 


End file.
